equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Duchy of Feathisia
This nation contains SECRETS. These are not catalogued on the Wiki. Explore and discover them all! Feathisia is unique amongst Griffon nations - a stable, democratic, constitutional monarchy, where ideas from across the spectrum are represented and radicals remain unpopular, even among Communists and Nationalists. Their monarch, Grand Duke Gerlach IV, is widely respected for his reasonable and consultative approach to leadership. However, the recent economic downturn in their trade partner the and the chaos in their master the has strained a once bright economy. Parliament is soon to meet to hammer out a solution to the crisis. Although these are hard times, observers expect business as normal to continue in politics, so long as no further upheaval occurs... Lore Feathisia is an ancient Grand Duchy within the . For decades, it prospered under the rule of many different Emperors, all while enjoying its own share of relatively large autonomy from imperial rule. They became known as famous explorers, travelling the seas. The Feathisian Fleet Academy was one of the renowned schools in the world for sailors and naval officers, and the first Griffonian submarine was built there, though this tradition has languished with the recent turmoil in the empire. As a relatively autonomous vassal of the Empire, Feathisia proudly calls itself a constitutional monarchy, with its Grand Duke Gerlach IV at the very top. A personal friend of the current emperor, Grover V, Gerlach has long supported the Empire as a catalyst for peace between the states of Griffonia, fighting against the when it was briefly declared. The Four Parties Unlike many democracies, where power is held by the current majority party, Feathisia is controlled by a coalition of parties, none receiving a majority of votes. Currently it is ruled by the LDP-FHP Coalition. This style of democracy has kept Feathisia deradicalised, as parties must work together and keep their policies palatable for their coalition partners. The Liberal Democratic Party (LDP - ''Liberaal Democratische Partij), ''led by Prime Minister Talonsley'' ''supports Harmonic values and the free, equal, democratic rights of citizens. They currently rule as the lead party in a coalition with the monarchist FHP, who they push back against to ensure progress and counterbalance the entrenched advantages of the old aristocracy. The LDP wish to implement an economic program of government investment, nationalising failing industries, and helping create a framework for unions and employers to resolve conflicts, whilst still supporting free markets and global trade. The Feathisian Ducal Party (FHP - ''' ''Fethisische Hertogelijke Partij) support a conservative, cautious policy, and the existing powers of the Duke and the aristocratic elite. They promise stability and moderation. Their leanings mean they are more supportive of free market, existing institutions, and wish to preserve the strength of the historically important agrarian sector. They are in a ruling coalition with the LDP, acting as a counterbalance to their interventionist pursuit of modern progress. The '''Labour Party (PvdA - ''Partij van de Arbeid), led by Gerben Kogchel,' '''supports socialism via strong social democracy, advocating strong labour laws, nationalisation of resources, guaranteeing employment and healthcare for the sick and unemployed. However, as the Socialist party, they number some fringe radicals. * '''Bernhardt Stappenbeld' is a radical fringe leader advocating traditional Stalliongradian Communism, with the Party and State the vanguard of the Communist revolution and a state run economy. * Reinoud Rozenkamp - Somewhat incoherent fringe leader, Reinoud's rhetoric is nationalistic and violent, speaking of his hatred of the bourgeoisie, the nobility and the Empire. The Feathisian National Alliance (FNV - ''Fetisisch Nationalistisch Verbond), ''led by Anton Moldernik'' is a populist, nationalistic party that supports national unity and collective purpose for the good of Feathisia, led by a strong government under a powerful Duke and PM. They advocate aggressive investment and jobs programs, cracking down on foreign corporations, a more militaristic stance, and regulation against the parasitic unions. However as the Nationalist party, they number some fringe radicals. * '''Godfried Heeren' leads the most extreme members of the FNV, a paramilitary group who call themselves the Bronze Sentinels. He rails against the incompetence and treachery of neighbours, and of the parasitic minority races (especially ponies) who undermine Feathisia from within. * Baron Herman Vorst (of Vorst), and Baron Joseph Boreas Vorst (of Vorst) - 'though not formal members of the FNV, the Vorst brothers from Vorst are high ranking military members who sympathise with the FNV, and spread militarist sentiments within the ranks of the military. The Economic Crisis The tide is slowly shifting against Feathisia's favour, however. The rapid decline of the Empire and the consequential economic crisis have severely weakened the moderates within the country. This has recently worsened with the strikes in the Skyfall Trade Federation, hurting trade. With every day of indecisiveness, radicals on both ends of the political spectrum gain more support among the populace. The first order of business will be presenting the new budget to parliament, as the ministries of Finance and Economic Affairs have both finalised their own ideas on how to get out of the economic slump. As a new age dawns upon the world, Feathisia will have to decide upon its own fate. Should the current coalition fall apart, all four parties have a chance to deliver the next prime minister. It would all depend on political maneuvering of the parties and deals being made. The Feathisian army starts with 6 well equipped infantry divisions and 1 elite Knight division, in total of 47.3k ponypower deployed. They also have a moderate navy consisting of 1 battlecruiser, 2 light cruisers, 5 destroyers and 3 submarines. Managing the Crisis Dealing with the Economy The game starts with Feathisia suffering the ''Ruined Economy ''malus. This will effectively reduce production to zero, so the first goal is to begin removing this via the budget tree. Finishing the tree will also change ''Outdated Industrial Sector to Modern Society, ''further boosting output. Either ''Government Intervention or a Laissez-Faire Policy can be selected, and both will cause some significant costs in political power. The Laissez-Faire Policy has more hidden positive events, and gives better bonuses upfront (notably the 25% boost to production efficiency cap), but the Government Intervention finishes about 90 days earlier. On the Laissez-Faire Policy side, the Work for the Little Griffon focus selects between 3 different options * -''50PP'', 4 Infrastructure, 4 Building Slots * -''50PP'', 1 civilian factory and 10 steel * Both of the above The Investment Gamble focus offers 3 countries the opportunity to invest in Feathisia, granting them PP, and giving Feathisia an offmap factory for each that accepts. The AI will often accept this opportunity. Regardless of the method, as you begin to approach the end of the tree and resolve the economic crisis, tensions is the Empire will likely flare up. Crisis in the Coalition Around this time, the Griffonian Empire shall select the ''Archon Eros VII'' or ''Duchess Strawberry'' as regent to the Griffonian Emperor, triggering the secession of several states. Both events pose a serious threat to Feathisia. * If the Archon''' becomes regent, Feathisia will secede from the Empire with the Strawberry Duchy. Eventually the Empire will attempt to conquer both Feathisia and the Duchy. * If the Duchess becomes regent, Feathisia will remain as part of the Empire, however you will have to race against time 'to remove the government crisis before the Duchess '''demands your annexation into the Empire. ' As a result of the crisis the coalition between the LDP and FHP shall collapse, and the player shall have to race to reform the crisis and likely prepare for war. A new coalition must be formed to bridge parties on the left and right. Right-Right or Left-Left ''coalitions are not possible. There are 4 possible alliances, with the relevant focuses shown below. An attempted coalition between the PvdA (''Socialists) and FNV (''Nationalists) ''will fail, leaving the player unable to resolve the crisis. A New Coalition Once a new coalition is formed, the government crisis will end, and '''one of the two coalition parties must be selected to take the lead. Whichever coalition is selected will get their hidden government tree activated, and the economic tree will be unlocked. The rough bonuses are as shown below (approximate only, typical bonuses to slots, infrastructure, factories, and other minor buffs omitted). Note that all government trees include a focus to reduce illiteracy (which will be half removed after 120 days, and fully at 240) and a science slot. File:DemFEA.PNG|LDP Tree File:FascistFEA.PNG|FNV Tree File:CommFEA.PNG|PvdA Tree File:ConFEA.PNG|FHP Tree A Failed Coalition If the FNV and PvdA are selected, the two wings will grow polarised and the deadlock will worsen and radicalism will begin to stir. An assassination attempt will be made on the Duke. The Civil War If the Duke dies, the country will be plunged into civil war between the FNV and PvdA. Feathisia's civil war is not like a typical civil war - the country will not be split, your army will be unaffected and stockpiles will be unaffected. The army will be restricted to the capital, having no clear source of political leadership or legitimacy, as militia battles break out across the rest of the country. These battles are initiated by decisions, and resolved by events, during which the player can decide who wins the battle. The decisions take some time and PP to complete. There are a total of 8 conflict locations between the PvdA and the FNV. Winning 4 will end the civil war in that party's favour, and they will claim the capital. Only one battle can occur at a time, and whilst a battle is occurring, the country will have a temporary malus providing -0.50PP / day and -10% Stability. During the civil war, the will also get an event allowing them to annex back the province of Rimau, taken by Feathisia from Romau a long time ago, in the name of protection. ; End of the Civil War The Civil War will saddle you with the crippling Ruined Economy ''malus. Fully removing it will take you a long time. Both factions have the reconstruction tree to do this. * The first focus, ''The Reconstruction will reduce this malus by one third. * The second tier tier, Rebuild the Railways, ''or ''Geographical Survey, will reduce the second third. * The fourth tier, Support the Mirabelle University, will add a research slot, and reduce the malus by a very small amount. * The final focus, Finish the Reconstruction, ''will remove the malus. Both FNV and PvdA also have science reform focuses, which will gradually reduce mass illiteracy and change the scientific development level to ''Developed. ; FNV Victory The FNV victory offers a choice between 3 factions of Fascism - Moldernik's blend of nationalism and populist welfare, Herman Vorst's isolationist military state, and Heeren's totalitarian, racist, militaristic state. All focus slowly recover stability and put the country on a politically stable footing. ; PvdA Victory The PvdA victory offers a choice between 3 factions of Communism - Kogchel's direct democracy to create a democratic socialist state, Stappenbeld's traditional communist state, or Rozenkamp's blend of fascism and communism. All focus slowly recover stability and put the country on a politically stable footing. The Martial Law If the Duke survives the assassination attempt, the scarred and angry duke will declare martial law to fix the country himself, opening up a new political and economic focus tree. The Duke, now overcome with paranoia, will end the useless Feathisian democracy that caused the political crisis and led to his near-death experience, dissolving the Parliament and shocking the country. In reaction, the PvdA, LDP, and FNV all form anti-Duke organizations, putting malueses across the board: * The PvdA forms The Red Front, which reduces daily PP gain (-0.15), adds consumer goods factories (5%), reduces production efficiency growth (-10%), reduces factory output (-10%), and adds daily communism support (+0.01) * The LDP forms the Feathisian Liberation Front, which reduces daily PP gain (-0.15), reduces stability (-15%), reduces war support (-15%), and adds daily harmony support (+0.01) * The FNV forms the Fatherland Front, which reduces daily PP gain (-0.15), reduces division organization (-10%), reduces recruitable population (-2%), and adds daily fascism support (+0.01) The first half of the new political tree involves the Duke ending the three resistance organizations through mass purges. After stabilizing the country and establishing the absolute rule of the Duke, the Duke will reform the military, the education, and the government to further strengthen his rule. Perhaps most importantly, Gerlach will desire to wage war on the mismanaged states neighboring Feathisia to spread his rule to the oppressed Griffons in these countries, granting an annex war goal on the . Dealing with the Empire The next step after dealing with your political troubles is to deal with the Empire. If you are unlucky, you will still be in the middle of them when war comes knocking. If you are lucky, you can Marry the Duchess - this is an option that can be selected if LDP or FHP are dominant and the crisis has ended, it costs 300PP and will annex the Strawberry Duchy if successful (and the Griffonian Empire if Gabriella is Regent). The AI will usually accept this proposal. Your approach to dealing with the Empire will depend on who is regent. * If the Empire selected The Duchess, '''you will have to fight the Strawberry Duchy and the Empire single handedly. This can be avoided by marrying the Duchess Gabriela before she attempts to integrate you, which will take the entire empire in a single stroke. If you can't do this, you will be in a tough fight, against the full might of the Empire with no allies. * If the Empire selected '''The Archon, you will fight as part of an alliance against the Griffonian Empire. You will need to work with your allies to hold the line, outnumbered. Fighting the Empire is a tough fight. They will have more industry and men than you, and a long border to attack across. However, after defeating the Empire and forming the Griffonian Empire, you will gain a tree to pursue the Empire's war claims and integrate its lands. National Focus Army -''' a choice is offered between 4 branches, each specializing in a specific land doctrine, which gives an appropriate national spirit and research boost. Completing the branch upgrades the national spirit and gives more doctrinal research boosts. All branches give a boost towards researching infantry and support equipment. *''Mobile Warfare'' - spawns a free tank brigade, tank research boosts, production cost discount on all tank types, motorized and mechanized *''Superior Firepower'' - increases special forces capacity, gets boosts towards magical infantry equipment earlier, production cost discount on artillery *''Grand Battleplan'' - decent amount of equipment added to stockpiles, higher recruitable population increase *''Mass Assault'' - adds the most equipment to stockpiles alongside recruitable population increase, but slightly smaller research boost towards doctrine The tree ends with an extra research slot, followed by research boosts towards radar technology, magical equipment, racial technology and encryption/decryption. 'Air -' starts with a choice between focusing on strategic bombing or a doctrine of choice. Going down the strategic bombing path gives boosts towards all bomber types except naval, heavy fighters and CAS, finishing with national spirits that improve bomber attack, defence and bombing ability. Other branch gives boosts towards light fighters, heavy fighters and CAS, while also adding more air bases. Tree ends with even more air bases, rocketry and paratrooper research boosts. 'Navy -' standard choice between focusing on capital ships and cruisers or focusing on carriers, submarines and destroyers. Ends with adding more dockyards and naval bases, followed by marines and landing gear research boost. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Великое Герцогство Феофия Category:Countries